Handcuffs
by kmitchell20
Summary: Alexandria Milo and Gerard Way experience a bad break-up. With each other. With the help of their friends and a pair of handcuffs, will the two ever regain the perfect relationship they had to begin with. Pairings: Gerard/OFC, Gerard/Mikey (friendship), OFC/OMC (friendship) Rated T for language and possible suggestive themes.


**A/N: This is cringy af. Characters include Alexandria Milo, Gerard Way, Emilia Santana, Frank Iero, Mikey Way, Chase Maverick, Ray Toro and more possibly. Enjoy and review :)**

"Guess what? I don't give a fuck!" Alexandria yelled to her boyfriend. Gerard clenched his jaw, trying not to say anything offensive. They were fighting about Gerard's time problem. He always lost track of time. At first, Alexandria thought it was an accident. But now she wasn't so sure. Gerard left her in the rain again. This time, he actually answered the phone and didn't care about the repercussions because 'he was busy'. And even so, he didn't even apologize.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" He yelled. It didn't faze Alexandria. She scoffed and gathered her things. She reached for the door handle. Gerard crossed the room and guarded the door so she couldn't leave the basement. "I answered your phone call. I tried, Alexandria! I tried!" He shouted again. Alexandria felt his eyes burning into her but she wasn't backing down.

"You hung up on me and left me in the rain!" She exploded back at him. "You were busy, right?" She scoffed again. Gerard rolled his eyes at his girlfriend of 5 years. "I'm so done." She mumbled. Gerard still wouldn't let her leave. "You can't keep me hostage here, Gerard! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" She screamed at him. The words crushed him. She just ended their relationship with those simple words. He stalked across the room. Alexandria left the basement, slamming the door behind her. Gerard covered himself back up with the rest of the blankets as he heard the door to the house slam shut. Just moments later, Mikey entered the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking note of Gerard's current position. He was a very sensitive guy. And Alexandria was one of the only people who liked it.

"Alexandria left." His voice cracked. Mikey frowned. He seen Alexandria leave the house angrily. He heard the constant yelling of the couple in the basement. Mikey didn't exactly know what to do at this point. He wanted so badly to hug Gerard but he knew that that was physically impossible. The only person he wanted a hug from would be Alexandria. Meanwhile, Alexandria just sat in her car. She didn't even make an effort to drive away. She wasn't sure she could. With shaky hands, she dialed the number she knew by heart. Chase Maverick. He picked up almost immediately

"Hello?" He answered, shakily. Alexandria let out a loud sob into the receiver and, suddenly, Chase was alert.

"Ch-Chase... I-I-" She couldn't continue. She was having an anxiety attack in front of the Way household. There was a female 'oof' and then Chase was back.

"Alexandria? What's wrong?" He asked. Alexandria didn't reply and Chase knew what he needed to do. "Calm down. Just breathe. In and out. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Alexandria followed Chase's instructions and took long deep breaths. She tried to keep her hands steady so she could hold the phone. Her heart rate increased and the breathing wasn't working. It was getting worse. About 25 minutes later, it started to slow. She could breathe normally.

"I-I'm good." She sighed, the crying still continuing. "I broke up with Gerard." She cried. Chase's jaw actually dropped. His girlfriend looked annoyed, standing next to him.

"Where are you? I'm on my way." He grabbed his keys and started out the door, ignoring Summer's looks.

"No, no. I'm still outside his house. I need to calm down so I can drive." She laughed lightly. Chase set his keys on the table. Alexandria said goodbye and hung up. She put the car in drive and took off. She was extra careful the entire drive to her house. It wasn't far and that kind of reminded her of when Gerard used to walk her home. She held off on the crying until she parked her car in the driveway. She ran inside and immediately laid in her bed.


End file.
